The present invention relates to a radar in the technical field of signaling for vehicles and more particularly pertains to a reverse radar with vehicle approaching alarm.
For vehicles' safety and protection, there are different methods and products to protect the vehicles themselves. For example, a reverse radar gives a warning signal when the vehicle reverses so as to effectively prevent the vehicle from bumping against any obstacles. However, existing reverse radars only function when the vehicles are reversing. If the vehicle does not move, no warning signals will be given when another vehicle approaches. Therefore, when the vehicle is parked and the driver is not present, the accident of the vehicle being bumped by another approaching vehicle will easily happen.